dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Kaiōken
Super Dragon Ball Heroes |ref=''Chōzenshū 4'', page 129 |type = Ki Manipulation Technique |subtype = Attack-Assisting type |class = Supplementary |range = User |group = shinling |manga debut = |anime debut = DBZ199 |game debut= Jump Super Stars |movie debut = |ova debut = |parent = * Kaiōken * Super Saiyan |derived =Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken Super Saiyan 4 Kaiōken |related = * Kaiōken Kamehameha |users = * Son Gokū |ncusers =*Vegetto: Xeno }} The Super Kaiōken is a combination of the Super Saiyan transformation and the Kaiōken technique. It was created by Son Gokū in his match against Paikūhan whilst being overpowered by the alien competitor. Usage The Super Kaiōken is a technique utilized by Son Gokū, and is a combination of the Super Saiyan transformation and the Kaiōken technique. While combining both, Gokū retains his Super Saiyan appearance, but his body becomes cloaked in the red aura of the Kaiōken technique. The sheer force of the ability allows Gokū to statistically gain strength comparable to a Super Saiyan 2 and easily eclipse his Super Saiyan power and overpower Paikūhan, punching the man into a nearby moon, leaving a large crater. For some reason or another, Gokū only utilized the technique for a quick burst of strength, before reverting back to his normal Super Saiyan form to continue the battle.Dragon Ball Z episode 200 In Other Media Video Games The Super Kaiōken appears intermittently within the video games, both as an actual technique, or combining the Kaiōken with the Super Saiyan transformation in some way. It first appears in the Dragon Ball Z arcade game by Banpresto, with Gokū utilizing Kaiōken as one of his super moves, transforming into a Super Saiyan, and then activating the Kaiōken skill. Super Dragon Ball Z implements it similarly. Jump Super Stars lets Gokū use the skill as his Battle Koma 5 as his Special B/Up Special, where it increases his melee strikes during his combos. While not a technique proper within Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2, this transformation is available should the Time Patroller use one of the Kaiōken techniques while transformed into any of the Super Saiyan states. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Kaiōken can be stacked with Super Saiyan, thus creating a Super Kaiōken. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Vegetto: Xeno is capable of using the Kaiōken as a Super Saiyan. Trivia * This technique marks the last on-screen usage of the Kaiōken in the Dragon Ball Z anime, despite Gokū having stopped using it during the Freeza Arc of the manga. * During ''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 39, both Elder Kaiōshin and Gokū explain that using Super Saiyan in tandem with Kaiōken is physically impossible due to the stress Super Saiyan causes the user's body. Elder Kaiōshin likens the combination to suicide. Gokū elaborates, stating that the ki in Super Saiyan is too erratic to combine with Kaiōken; however, the ki in Super Saiyan Blue is perfectly controlled, allowing for the combination to finally be made.Dragon Ball Super episode 39 References See also * Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken Category:Transformations Category:Supplementary Techniques Category:Super Saiyan Transformations Category:Anime-only Techniques Category:Combination Techniques